The Darkness
by rivergronlfer's
Summary: David le hace pasar el peor día de su vida a Santana. ONE SHOT PARA LANDSLIDE.


_Bueno, en Landslide les prometí que subiría este one shot que es NECESARIO leer para entender un poco lo que pasó entre Santana y David. Lo pueden leer también las personas que no hayan leído Landslide. Comentarios = vida. _

_**The **__**Darkness**_

Por primera vez en mi vida desperté emocionada por algo. Generalmente mi vida era muy monótona y aburrida; siempre hacía lo mismo de todos los días. Despertar, alistarme, ir al colegio, regresar y echarme a dormir.  
Pero, hoy era un día especial. No soy nada cursi o melosa, o esas cosas que generalmente muchas chicas son.

Odio que me digan palabras dulces, me dan ganas de vomitar. Es más, mi último novio decía demasiadas estupideces como "Santanita, eres la estrella de mi vida" terminé con él en dos semanas.

Tengo un corazón, no vayan a creer que no, solo es que no me gusta que se pongan dulces conmigo. Hoy cumplo cuatro meses de estar con David, en realidad eso es bastante. David me gusta por muchas razones, pero principalmente por ser como es. Tiene sus momentos cursis y tontos, pero es lindo y me hace sentir realmente amada o querida o lo que sea que él sienta por mí.

Mi teléfono celular sonó y yo me paré tan rápido como pude de la cama. Estaba en mi bolso de Dior, busqué desesperada y sonreí como tonta al ver el nombre de la persona que me estaba llamando.

-¿Bebé? – preguntó la voz en el teléfono

-Quedamos en que nada de cursilerías.- dije mientras me volvía a recostar en la cama.- Hola amor.- respondí, me sonrojé mucho, pero me sentía enamorada.

-Ok bebé.- David se rió, sabía que lo estaba haciendo por molestar.- ¿Cómo está la más hermosa del mundo? – rodé los ojos.

-Dave…- murmuré

-Ok. Señorita Santana, ¿Cómo está usted?

David y yo nos comenzamos a reír como locos. Esta relación era la primera que tomaba enserio, prácticamente él era mi primer novio en todos mis catorce años de vida. Yo dejé de reír mientras tomaba constantes respiraciones.

-No tan formal.- murmuré tratando de calmarme.

-Nada te complace.- dijo él en un tono burlón.- Mentira, te voy a esperar en mi casa del árbol en el bosque, dos de la tarde.- Yo aguanté las ganas de gritar de emoción.- No te puedo recoger porque tengo que arreglar unos asuntos, espero que te guste todo lo que estoy haciendo Santana.- yo asentí varias veces.

-Totalmente.- murmuré en el teléfono.- Te quiero Dave, nos vemos más tarde.

-Te amo Santana.- y colgó el teléfono.

¿Qué acababa de decir? ¿Acaso había dicho que me amaba? Repasé la conversación en mi cabeza varias veces y sí, él me había dicho que me amaba. Este día era el mejor de todos, yo era la persona más feliz. Pero, dicen que la felicidad se va en un minuto.

* * *

Me acomodé mejor el vestido, se sentía tan pegado, pero yo tenía un buen cuerpo y quería mostrárselo a David. No es que él no conociera ya mi cuerpo. Sí, Dave y yo habíamos llegado hasta eso.

Me miré en el espejo y hice un gesto al ver mi cabello laceo y largo como todos los días. Hoy era un día especial, mi cabello no podía estar igual que siempre. Cogí las tenazas que tenía en el cajón del medio, con mucho cuidado tomé un mechón de cabello y lo puse en las tenazas, cuando lo solté tenía un bonito y perfecto rulo.

-¡Voila! – exclamé cuando vi el resultado final en el espejo.

Mi cabello era laceo desde la raíz, pero a mitad de este todos eran bonitos y perfectos rulos. Los toqué y sonreí. Tomé el gancho negro en forma de mariposa y lo puse en el lado derecho de cabello. El maquillaje ya estaba listo, solo faltaban mis zapatos.

Cuando me agaché estuve segura que todo se me vio, pero estaba dentro de mi cuarto, cuando saliera a la calle tendría que ser cuidadosa. Tomé los tacones rojos y me los puse. Me paré y me sentí rara con zapatos tan altos, pero los podía manejar.

Me paré frente al espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía en mi cuarto y sonreí satisfecha. Mi vestido negro acentuaba mi figura, los tacones rojos le ponían un toque interesante y mi largo y ondulado cabello era como la cereza para el pie.

-Mamá, ya me voy.- anuncié cerrando la puerta de mi cuarto y acomodando mi enorme y negro bolso en mi hombro.

Mi mamá salió de su habitación con una cara de zombie y con la pijama todavía puesta. El día anterior, ella y mi papá habían tenido que ir a un compromiso de negocios y habían llegado realmente tarde. Yo había estado hablando con Dave por el Messenger.

-¡Oh dios mío, Santanita! – exclamó mi madre llevándose ambas manos a la boca y examinándome de arriba abajo.- ¿A dónde vas vestida de esa forma? – preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-Voy a salir con David mamá, les dije.- respondí algo molesta.

-Pero, ¿vestida así? –mi mamá se acercó a mí y jaló de mi vestido tratando de hacerlo más largo, yo la alejé de mí.

-¿Qué haces? – grité- Hoy cumplo cuatros meses con él y voy a ir a celebrarlo. Sé feliz por mí aunque sea una vez en tu vida.- me alejé de ella y comencé a bajar las escaleras.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de David.- murmuró mi mamá, pensando que yo no la había escuchado.

* * *

-¡David! – grité a todo pulmón cuando estuve en el bosque, exactamente bajo el árbol donde estaba ubicada la casa del árbol de Dave.

Miré a todos lados y no había nadie, comenzó a darme algo de miedo. Me abracé a mí misma, estaba haciendo un poco de frío. Mis tacones estaban clavados en la tierra fijamente, me arrepentí de haber venido vestida así, unas zapatillas hubieran estado mucho mejor.

-¡Sorpresa! – tan pronto cómo escuché su voz se me vino el alma al cuerpo.

-¡Amor! – exclamé, lanzándome a sus brazos.

Él me abrazo por largo rato y me hizo sentir protegida. Yo besé sus labios y sonreí mientras lo hacía, David pasó sus manos por mi cuerpo, yo sabía cuánto le gustaba tocarme de esa manera.

-¡Vamos adentro, San! – dijo él. Yo asentí.- Estás hermosa, pero ¿No consideraste en ponerte zapatillas?- yo me reí.

-Bueno ahora sí, pero me quito los tacones y listo.- me encogí de hombros.

David se río, su sonrisa era muy bonita. Me quité los tacones y David los agarró por mí. Trepamos hasta la parte más alta, dónde estaba la casita.

Todo estaba hermoso. Decorado con corazones y en el fondo había un cartel que decía: Para mí badass girl. En el mismo cartel había una foto mía sacando el dedo medio. Aplaudí emocionada y le di un beso a mi novio.

-¿Te gusta? – murmuró él en mi oído.

-Me encanta.- respondí.

-Bueno, este es tu regalo.- dijo él señalando a toda la casa decorada.

-Pues… yo también tengo un regalo.- La verdad era que yo no había comprado nada. Quise pedirle dinero a mi papá, pero se molestó mucho cuando le dije que era un regalo para David.

Miré seductora a mi novio y jalé el cierre de mi vestido. Me lo quité, David me miraba con la boca abierta. El resto es historia.

Estábamos recostados en el colchón que desde siempre había estado en la casita del árbol. Tenía unas sábanas tapándome y David murmura cosas realmente cursis en mi oído.

-Que cursi que eres.- murmuré.

-Me gusta ser así.

-Supongo.- respondí.

-¿Santana has pensado en la muerte? – de repente preguntó. Yo me alejé de él y me apoyé en la pared. Lo miré a los ojos y negué.- ¿Nunca?

-¿Por qué tendría que pensar en eso? – pregunté un poco asustada. David había tomado una actitud más seria, como si mi respuesta le hubiese molestado.

-No vas a vivir para siempre.- respondió fríamente. ¿Dónde estaba el Dave que conocía?

-No es necesario, vamos a vivir juntos muchos años, amor.- traté de suavizar la situación.

David se quedó callado. De pronto se posicionó sobre mí y comenzó besar mi cuello, yo seguí con ello, besándolo en donde podía. Pero de repente todo cambió.

Sus grandes y fuertes manos se posicionaron en mi cuello. Me miró directo a los ojos y me dio miedo. Ahí no estaba el chico que yo conocía. Me besó con fiereza y me mordió el labio, sacándome sangre.

-¡David! – grité. Él pareció no escucharme. Me siguió besando, su mano derecha comenzó a viajar por mi muslo izquierdo, hasta llegar a mi punto más sensible. Me tocó, pero estaba me sentí asqueada, yo no quería esto. - ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Suéltame! – grité al borde de las lágrimas. El no me hizo caso. Vi la botella de vino que yacía a mi lado, la tomé y lo golpeé en la cabeza se cayó al lado mío.

Me levanté tan rápido como pude. Estaba un poco mareada y con muchas ganas de vomitar. Miré mi ropa cerca a una silla. Me puse lo más rápido que pude mi ropa interior, seguía llorando. Cuando recogí mi vestido, David estaba parado a mi costado.

-¿A dónde vas? – preguntó él, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-¡Estás loco! – grité entre sollozos. Tomé mi vestido entre mis manos y comencé correr desesperada hasta la puerta que estaba entreabierta.- ¡Déjame en paz! – David se me acercó y sacó un cuchillo de su bolsillo. Me quedé petrificada.

-Nena, muramos juntos.- yo tenía una cara de no poder creer lo que me estaba diciendo. Pregunté en silencio "¿qué?".- Santana, no quiero hacerte daño, es lo que menos quiero.- respondió él.

-Entonces aléjate de mí.- mis lágrimas caían tan fuerte como la lluvia caía afuera.- No le diré nada a nadie, pero déjame ir.- grité cubriendo mi cuerpo con mis manos.

-No puedo Santana.- respondió él.- Tengo que matarte a ti también.-

-¿De qué demonios me estás hablando? – grité aún más fuerte.

Él no me respondió. Se acercó a mí con el cuchillo en mano, yo me alejé de él por instinto, pero él fue más rápido. Murmuró en mi oído "te amo" y introdujo el cuchillo en mi estómago. No puede describir el dolor que sentí, pero fue peor saber que lo hizo la persona que amaba.

Caí al suelo y comencé a llorar de dolor. David caminaba a mí alrededor y se reía. Miré mis manos y pude ver la sangre en ellas, pude la sangre por todo el piso. El dolor aumentaba con cada minuto que pasaba, solo estaba esperando a la muerte.

-Solo queda esperar.- murmuró él en mi oído y me acarició. Quise gritar "suéltame" pero estaba demasiado débil como para hablar.

Decidí darme por rendida, iba a morir. Cerré los ojos, quizá así pasaría el dolor, pero nada pasaba. Cuando volví a abrir los ojos sentí el cuerpo pesado y no me podía mover, vi a David dormido en el colchón, era mi oportunidad.

Era imposible que me parara. Me arrastré por el piso hasta llegar a la puerta abierta y pude mirar la altura, si no me lanzaba iba a morir de todas formas, no había que perder. Empujé más mi cuerpo y caí hacía el frío y húmedo suelo.

Recuerdo muy poco de eso. Estaba rogando a Dios (si es que existía) que me salvara, que no me dejara morir y más importante que David no despertara. Estaba con solo ropa interior y mi vestido negro manchado de sangre.

-¿Santana? – escuché que alguien dijo mi nombre. Temí lo peor.- ¡Oh Dios mío, Santana! – pero la voz era femenina. La persona se agachó y me tocó el brazo.

-¡No, no, no! ¡No me toques! – grité repetidas veces, muy asustada.

-Te quiero ayudar.- respondió ella.- Santana, soy Quinn.- ¿Quinn? ¿Qué Quinn? – Estoy en las Cheerios contigo, bueno eso no importa. Me tienes que ayudar, te voy a levantar y nos vamos a ir al hospital en este momento.

-Llama a la policía, él puede despertar en cualquier momento.- el dolor se hacía peor.

-Por supuesto.- fue lo último que llegué a escuchar de ella.

Esa es mi horrible historia. David, el ser que amaba me hizo daño, casi me mata. Por supuesto que estoy viva, yo fui salvada por Quinn Fabray, sin ella yo no estaría viva.


End file.
